


To tylko chwila aby zapomnieć.. To czas na pocałunek zapomnienia..

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Iron Man 3, M/M, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Thor: The Dark World
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego dnia Tony Stark znajduje dziecko pod drzwiami oraz karteczkę: "Zajmij się twoim dzieckiem Stark..", a jego A.I zupełnie nie wie, jak się tym problemem zająć..<br/>W dziale: komedia, romans, dramat, yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ostatnie chwile..

**Author's Note:**

> Bohaterowie:  
> Tony Stark:  
> Geniusz, miliarder, filantrop oraz playboy w jednym musi stawić czoła czemuś przerażającemu... Ojcostwu. Tony nie ma pojęcia kto jest matką i raczej jest małe prawdopodobieństwo by się tego dowiedział, gdyż matka ów dziedzica jest w innym świecie (dosłownie).  
> Steve Rogers:  
> Stara się pomóc Tony'emu w niańczeniu dziecka. Chroni je przed głupimi wybrykami Tony'ego ponieważ ten nie wiedząc co ma zrobić z płaczącym niemowlakiem wkłada je do zmywarki. Steve zaskoczony, że Tony uprawiał seks bez zabezpieczenia..
> 
>  
> 
> Przypadkiem usunęłam sobie, cholera całą serie ==, ale już dodaje ją jeszcze raz xD..

            Tony wraca do Stark mansion i jak zwykle jest „lekko” wstawiony po jakiejś imprezie, co w jego mniemaniu wcale nie wygląda tak, że ledwie widzi na oczy, a fakt, iż jego nogi prawie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa; Tony zwala na barki cholernego zmęczenia i faktu, iż nie siedzi od kilku godzin. Tak, więc wcale  _NIE_  jest pijany.

            Tony jak zwykle wraca z jakąś panną na jedną noc, której imienia już nie pamięta. Wie tylko, że jego kochanka jest bardzo piękna.

            Obijając się o ściany windy, między pocałunkami oraz zdzieranymi, niemalże z siebie ubraniami, Tony nie zauważa, że jego kochanka ma zielone oczy oraz sięgające połowy pleców, czarne włosy. Nie zauważa, niczego poza dużym biustem, seksownym wcięciem w tali i pięknymi malinowymi ustami, które Tony widzi tylko raz w życiu, a potem owa  ** _kochanka_**  znika i Tony nigdy więcej jej nie widzi…

***

            Następne dni mijają mu szybko… Bardzo szybko. Tony doskonale bawiący się z piętnastoma „kobietami do towarzystwa”, jak je lubi zwać. Tony pracujący nad nową zbroją, Tony wstrzykujący sobie repetytory. Tony pracujący nad własnym silnikiem do swojej marki samochodów, które zaczynają powstawać w kilka miesięcy później oraz otwiera swoją własną linię samochodów za bajońską sumę pieniędzy, która zwraca się mu za nie całe dwa tygodnie. Ludzie są bardzo zadowoleni i nawet nie marudzą na wysoką cenę. Tony zwalczający złych ludzików na przedmieściach Manhattanu, Tony kochający się w Pepper, Tony śniący o portalu, Tony walczący z mandarynem … Tony, Tony, Tony…

–          … Tony, mówię do Ciebie! – Krzyczy do niego w końcu Pepper i stara się jak tylko może, przekrzyczeć tą cholernie głośną muzykę. Ma na sobie tą czarną, seksowną garsonkę oraz granatową mini. Tony ścisza odrobinkę muzykę AC/DC – nie jest to jednak na tyle cicho, aby kobieta, była wstanie ją przekrzyczeć. W końcu Panna Potts wyłącza piosenkę przez wydanie jasnego polecenia JARVIS’owi. – Wyłącz to, proszę Jarvis! Stark zerka na nią pytająco udając głupca. Mimo to wie, że Pepper przyniosła mu jakąś głupią umowę do podpisania.

            Stark prawie kończy mocować się z ostatnimi kabelkami w zbroi Iron Girl lub jak woli jego ukochana kobieta Rescue i pokazuje ją ukochanej. Tony kocha ją jak nie wiem i nawet nie chce myśleć, co było gdyby się nigdy nie spotkali. Po chwili Tony wydaje kilka poleceń w celu sprawdzenia zbroi i w końcu wyciera dłonie w szmatkę. Jest to koniec pracy na dzisiaj w warsztacie. Tony nalewa sobie do szklanki whisky i obserwuje swoją kobietę. Wciąga ze świstem powietrze do płuc i przeciąga się mocno, a następnie odwraca się do ukochanej plecami, a ta warczy coś o niegrzecznych geniuszach.

            Pepper jest zniecierpliwiona, co Stark przyjmuje z lekkim rozbawieniem. Widać to po chodzie. Pepper wtedy uderza o pięć decybeli mocniej, niż zwykle wysokimi, granatowymi szpilkami o czarne kafle wyłożone na podłodze.

            Tony dopiero po chwili odbiera papiery, które Pepper mu daje do rąk aby ten je podpisał. Tony przegląda owe umowy i wzdychając ciężko. Sięga po długopis i podpisuje je. Pepper może się cieszyć teraz własnym wieżowcem o nazwie Potts, którą jest dużo mniejsza, niż ta od Starka, tylko dla tego, że Pepper i tak spędza, albo całe dnie w Stark mansion, albo w Stark Tower lub w Stark Industries, gdzie pracuje.

            Pepper widzi, jak bardzo jej ukochany jest zmęczony, więc łapie go za rękę z uśmiechem zadowolenia i całuje go w usta bardzo namiętnie. Tony przyciąga ją jeszcze bliżej. Pepper jest gotowa zrobić dla niego w tej chwili wszystko…

-          Sypialnia?

-          A i owszem…

            Stark nie wie tylko, że ta noc jest ich ostatnią wspólną.

…******…


	2. Zawiniątko...

Nie całe piętnaście i pół godziny później Tony siedzi na łóżku i rozmyśla nad prezentem gwiazdkowym dla Pepper i w cale NIE kupuje jej drugiego ogromnego miśka. Po prostu… nie ma ani czasu, ani pomysłu na prezent, a zdenerwowana Pepper to widok bezcenny.  
Pepper nie ma w Stark mansion, jest na zebraniu, więc Tony może zjeść śniadanie w łóżku. Jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony.  
Przeglądając papiery i jedząc bez glutenowe gofry z konfiturami; Tony nie zwraca uwagi na włączony telewizor, w którym leci coś interesującego. Jednooko jego komputera przemawia do niego kilkukrotnie, ale Tony jedynie odpowiada „Nie teraz Jarvis”, więc jego komputerowy majordomus rezygnuje po trzecim razie.  
– Jarvis, sprawdziłeś moją zbroje? – Pyta nagle Tony czując jak drżą mu jego własne ręce. Po chwili Tony zaczyna mieć jeden z silniejszych jak dotąd ataków paniki.  
– Oczywiście Sir, wszystko działa. – Odpowiada mu komputer.  
Oddech Tony’ego przyspiesza i zaciska dłonie na włosach, prawie wyrywając je sobie ze łba.  
– Dawaj ją tu! – Mówi, pośpiesznie i niemalże płacze. Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, a następnie rusza ustami w słowach: „Szybciej! Szybciej!”. Trwa to mniej więcej kilka sekund nim jego zbroja do niego przylatuje. Tony w tym czasie, widzi portal i zaczyna się bać jeszcze bardziej. Widzi Lokiego pochylającego się nad ciałem jego ukochanej Pepper! Kobieta się wykrwawia. To trwa zaledwie ułamek sekundy nim Tony spanikowany mruga oczami. – Jarvis, co z Pepper….?! – Krzyczy przerażony.  
– Sir, próbuje to Panu przekazać po raz czwarty… – Mówi nie pewnie jego A.I. – Panna Pepper, jest ranna. Tony jest w takim szoku, że nie może tego przez pierwszą sekundę zrozumieć, ale po chwili to do niego dociera. – Sir… to Hydra… Pan Rogers, też już tam jest.  
– Następnym razem postaraj się bardziej! – Warczy, a jego sztuczna inteligencja, która nie do końca jest taka sztuczna, po prostu mu przytakuje słowami „tak jest sir!”. – A i powiedz Kapitanowi, że też już lecę, Jarvis…  
***  
Plac, na jakim przychodzi mu walczyć z Hydrą wygląda jak pogorzelisko. Wszędzie dosłownie wszędzie walają się trupy, albo coś się pali, albo wciąż wybucha. Tony znajduje sobie kawałek ziemi, na której może dosłownie kilka sekund stanąć. Stark już zaczyna swój monolog, że jeżeli ktoś tknął jego ukochaną Pepper chodź by koniuszkiem paznokietka, to obiecuje danej osobie długą i bardzo bolesną śmierć!  
Tony słyszy krzyki, gdzieś nie daleko siebie, a chwilę później w tamtym kierunku mkną już pociski, z jego zbroi. Iron Man zauważa Kapitana, który skampia się w ostatniej chwili w rogu jednego z dawnych pomieszczeń i stara się walczyć z Hydrą z ukrycia. Stark ponownie wystrzeliwuje pociski ze swojej zbroi. Tak… Tony pomaga walczyć kapitanowi i jak widać całkiem nie źle im idzie.  
Ci cholerni złoczyńcy chcą się koniecznie dobrać do tyłka pewnemu mężczyźnie, który nosi mundurek z gwiazdką, i jak zwykle nic nie wnosi, prócz odrobiny dreszczu emocji oraz czymś na wzór cholernego uczucia satysfakcji.  
– Cóż jedni preferują damskie piersi, inni mają mini obsesje na punkcie niebieskich tyłków. – Mruczy człowiek w żelaznej zbroi NIEŚWIADOMIE do komunikatora między uderzeniami z repulsora, a uderzeniami z zaciśniętej pięści. Steve zerka na niego z niezrozumieniem, podczas powalenia dwójki żołnierzy naraz. Agenci złej organizacji po prostu się ze sobą zderzają, tworząc coś na wzór kreskówkowego mega uścisku zagłady. Cóż nikt nigdy nie mówił, że Hydra jest inteligentna, prawda?  
Rogers stara się zrozumieć, co Stark ma na myśli, jednocześnie blokując kilka ciosów swoją tarczą. Po jakiejś chwili jednak dociera do niego co ten cholerny playboy chcę mu przekazać, przez co rumieni się mocno. Tony otwiera maskę dosłownie na kilka sekund, tylko po to i / aby puścić oczko Rogersowi. Steve, akurat blokuje, zamaskowanego mężczyznę z metalową łapą, a Tony wymierza mu prosto w twarz z repulsora i strzela. Mężczyzna odskakuje nim cel w niego trafia i ucieka, rozwalając przy okazji jeszcze kilka ścian swoją metalową łapą, na której, ramieniu widać czerwoną, pięcioramienną gwiazdę – symbol komunizmu.  
***  
Steve jest wykończony walką, ale daje radę, a Tony traci bardzo szybko energię w zbroi co jest dosyć dziwnym zjawiskiem. Nagle obaj stają do siebie plecami, tylko po to, by rozbiec się w dwie strony. Tony strzela z repulsorów i innych działek, kapitan rzuca swoją tarczą oraz strzela w kierunku złoli.  
Naglę obaj widzą Zole*, który uderza swoim wielkim, mechaniczno-komputerowym cielskiem o pewne drzwi w dosyć dziwny sposób. Wygląda to tak, jakby coś chciał otworzyć, ale ani Tony, ani Steve nie ma czasu na sprawdzenie tego, ponieważ przeciwników jest coraz więcej.  
Anthony szybko waży ich szansę i stwierdza z przerażeniem, że nie dadzą rady, chyba, że użyje repulsora w jego klatce piersiowej. To, jednak wyładuje jego zbroje do zera. Cóż… Ryzyk fizyk, myśli sobie, a kilka sekund później Tony odpala go i większość ludzi należący do „tych złych” zostają pokonani, a Tony już wie, że jego zbroja osiągnęła limit. Na całe szczęście Tony ma lżejszą wersje, więc może bez problemu się poruszać.  
Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka otrzymują komunikat od S.H.I.E.L.D.u, aby się wycofali, bo oni się tym zajmą. Jednakże Stark przybywa tutaj w pewnym konkretnym celu! Musi znaleźć Pepper, do jasnej cholery.  
Agenci Hydry zaczynają się na całe szczęście wycofywać w momencie, gdy tarcza namierza ich położenie. I w ten sposób większość złych ludzi zostaje wyłapana.  
– Pepper! – Krzyczy Tony. – Pepper! – Powtarza, gdy nagle widzi kobiece buty i nieco pogruchotane ręce wystające z pod gruzów. Iron man wraz kapitanem Ameryką podbiegają do zgliszczy jednej ze ścian i odgruzowywują pokój. Tony jest przerażony widząc kilka rudych włosów. Gdy docierają do ciała, Stark już wie, że jest za późno, przez co chce mu się płakać.  
Tony upada na kolana i patrzy wstrząśnięty na kobietę, której to właśnie ciało jest zmiażdżone. Do oczu Tony’ego napływają łzy.  
– Coś ty głupia, narobiła… – Pyta martwego ciała i zdejmuje czerwoną, metalową rękawice tylko po to, by dotknąć chłodnego, naznaczonego teraz krwią, policzka swoją własną ciepłą ręką. Jej rude włosy są lekko rozwichrzone. Po policzku Starka skapują łzy. Nie może w to uwierzyć. – Dlaczego tu przylazłeś?! – Unosi głos w pełną wściekłości nutę, bez namysłu, atakując Amerykańskiego super żołnierza.  
– Tony… – Kapitan klęka obok płaczącego mężczyzny i oddycha kilka razy nim dociera do niego smutna prawda. Tony obwinia go o śmierć Pepper.  
– Przestań! – Krzyczy na niego Stark.  
– Tony, nie wiedziałem, że tu będzie. Śledziłem Hydrę i natrafiłem na to miejsce. Skąd niby miałem wiedzieć, że ona tu jest?!… – Wzdycha i powtarza swoje słowa, które powiedział mu już kiedyś. – Pierwszy raz straciłeś żołnierza? – I nie mniej nie więcej sekundę później obrywa prosto w mordę od Starka. Zaciśnięta dłoń w pięść ląduje na jego policzku. Nie mija nawet kilka sekund, a Rogers pluje krwią na bok. Tony nie może się uspokoić i wymierza kolejnych kilka precyzyjnych ciosów prosto w twarz Steve’a. W końcu po którymś ciosie z kolei, dłoń Starka zostaje złapana przez zdecydowaną rękę należącą do super żołnierza i ten powala go przytrzymując go za rękę, w taki sposób, że Tony jest unieruchomiony. Leży na plecach, przyciśnięty przez Kapitana Amerykę. Chociaż jest silniejszy od niego w zbroi, Tony czuje się bez sił w tej sytuacji. Anthony osiąga swój limit i wybucha płaczem. Jarvis, na szczęście już zakończył reset zbroi oraz wyłącza Starkowi dźwięk, przez co Kapitan nie słyszy jego szlochu… Całe szczęście! – Uspokój się! – Warczy cicho. Czuje się jakby miał Bucky’ego, przy sobie, ale doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak nie jest… Obaj są źli. Obaj stracili osoby, na których im zależało! Kapitan prawie siedemdziesiąt lat temu, a Tony dzisiaj…  
– Nie jesteśmy w wojsku! – Wrzeszczy Tony ze wściekłością i nienawiścią w głosie. Zaciska powieki, ale i tak łzy płyną na policzka. – To przez ciebie! Pepper nie żyje! – Wrzeszczy.  
***  
Tony jest załamany, a fakt rozwrzeszczanej gromadki na jego cholernym „podwórku” mu w cale nie pomaga, a wręcz przeciwnie… Jest gorzej! Tony ma ochotę się komuś wyżalić, ale stwierdza, że jest zbyt męski i mówi o tym tylko Jarvisowi, który sprowadził mu tą gromadkę na przysłowiowy łeb.  
Tak… do Tony’ego Starka przybywają Avengersi. Jest to trzy miesiące po śmierci jego ukochanej i dwanaście od ich ostatniego spotkania. Tony nie ma ochoty ich oglądać. Kapitan jednak próbuje nawiązać rozmowę, w pleść jakiś żart i w końcu wybucha między nimi awantura, po której Tony czuje się jeszcze gorzej!  
– Żołnierz od siedmiu boleści! – Warknął cicho, opadając na fotel w jego cholernym pokoju. Powoli zaczyna się uspokajać, gdyż adrenalina powoli zaczyna opadać.  
***  
Tony wychodzi ze Stark Tower, a właściwie, już z głównej siedziby Avengersów, gdy nagle wyczuwa ruch za sobą, przez co się szybko odwraca, lecz nic nie widzi. Tony nie lubi zabawy w kotka i myszkę, ale za to jest bardzo ciekawski, więc kieruje swe kroki w kierunku wejścia i widzi, coś dziwnego. Jest to koszyczek z zawiniątkiem w środku.  
…******…

ZOLA* – Posiada telepatyczna kontrola nad swoimi wytworami, Jest postacią związaną z Hydrą..


	3. Dziecko..

            Tony nawet nie wie, kiedy ów koszyczek się pojawia, a może on tutaj jest od momentu, w którym twórca zbroi wychodzi? Nie… Koszyczek pojawia się, gdy Tony stoi przez kilka chwil plecami do wejścia głównej siedziby mścicieli. Mężczyzna jest bardzo ciekawski. Robi krok, a następnie jeszcze dwa do kosza, modląc się do wszystkiego, co mu do głowy przychodzi, aby to nie było to, co ma na myśli. Myli się jednak, gdy kuca i odchyla jeden rąbek koca, którym jest nakryty kosz.

            Stark natrafia na jasną, prawie, alabastrową skórę i maleńką główkę. Maleństwo otwiera swe patrzałki w kolorze lazurytu, a jego kruche łapki wcześniej owinięte w zielono-złoty kocyk zostają wyciągnięte w jego kierunku. Tony nie wie co ma robić w tej chwili, a dziecko zaczyna mrużyć oczka i płakać, zaciskając swoje maleńkie i kruche łapki.

            Stark nie wie, co ma zrobić z tym fantem, tym bardziej, że dziecko zaczyna coraz głośniej płakać, a Stark jeszcze nie wyleczył wczorajszej migreny, spowodowanej przez pewnego blondyna z gwiazdą na klacie.

            Stark kręci się w kółko i rozmyśla nad tym wszystkim. Coś czuję, że będą kłopoty! Jedyny pomysł, jaki wpada mu do głowy to ten by wziąć dziecko do mieszkania. Cóż w Nowym Jorku ciężko o dobre osoby albo o jakąkolwiek pomoc! Ludzie tu szukają albo problemów, albo dobrej zabawy, albo pracy, ale nigdy dzieci… Musi się jeszcze dowiedzieć, do kogo to dziecko należy, a w późniejszym czasie zgłosić to odpowiednim służbą, bo to jest przypadek porzuconego dziecka i wrócić do spraw z życia codziennego. Ale co jeśli to dziecko jest twoje? Podpowiada mu głosik z tyłu głowy szyderczo się z niego wyśmiewając.

            Nie?!

–          Jarvis? – Wykrztusza w kierunku wejścia do głównej siedziby mścicieli. – Co to ma znaczyć? – Głos komputerowego majordomusa, milczy jednak zbyt zdębiały, by się odezwać słowem. Tony kręci gwałtownie głową i marszczy nos. – Inaczej.. Kto jest dostępny w wierzy Avengers? – Pyta, nie pewnie.

-          Sir, jest Pan Rogers… – Odpowiada mężczyźnie komputer. – Mam go przywołać? – Pyta, a Tony unosi brew i stwierdza: „Nie!”.

            W kolejnych kilkunastu sekundach Stark podnosi niezbyt zgrabnie koszyczek, wsadza dziecku smoczka do buzi jednocześnie uspakajając je oraz dyskretnie wraca, windą do Avengers Tower.

–          Jarvis, naucz się opieki nad dziećmi.

–          Tak jest, sir!

            Stark wchodzi z koszyczkiem do salonu i bardzo cicho przemyka do swojej sypialni. Tony stawia wiklinowy koszyczek na łóżku i prosi Jarvisa o wyciszenie pokoju.

            Stark przegląda bardzo ostrożnie kosz i całkiem nieźle mu to idzie. W pewnym momencie, dziecko wybucha głośnym płaczem, a Tony podskakuje przerażony na ten dźwięk. Wkłada mu smoczek do buzi i wzdycha ciężko. Dziecko gapi się na nie go i po chwili znów łka. Tony wzdycha i pyta Jarvisa.

–          Jarvis, co ja mam zrobić, żeby przestał wyć?!

–          Powinien pan prawdopodobnie mu dać coś dojedzenia, a konkretniej proponowałbym mleko w proszku. To dziecko ma… – Mówi komputerowy majordomus, skanując malucha. – Miesiąc. Tak, więc może pić tylko mleko.

–          Boże… – Tony oddycha kilka naście razy i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Tony wzdycha ciężko. – Zamów mi wszystko, co potrzebne do opieki nad dziećmi, w sensie… Jak ty to nazwałeś? – Zapytał markotnie. – A tak! Mleko w proszku.

–          Oczywiście sir..

–          Jarvis, powiesz mi czy to dziecko jest… – Tony bierze głęboki wdech, który wypuszcza w momencie, gdy kontynuuje. – … moje?

            W tym momencie Jarvis zaczyna wywrzaskiwać z siebie cykl zacinających się dźwięków i kliknięć, o takich decybelach, że Tony musi zacząć wrzeszczeć, aby jego majordomus go usłyszał. Tony pierwszy raz w życiu widzi takie zachowanie u swojego komputera i przyjaciela zarazem.

–          Co się kurwa mać dzieje?!! Czy jest jakieś zagrożenie?!

            Jarvis wciąż tkwi w tej dziwnej jakby pętli i nie może zaprzestać wydobywania z siebie tego czegoś, co teraz zaczęło przypominać jeszcze charkotanie i do tego dźwięki jakby zaczęły przepalać się mu obwody.

–          Co do kur… Komputer! – Wrzeszczy gdzieś w sufit – Komputer procedura DBX-075-czarna_godzina! Reset systemu! Już!…

            W tej sekundzie Tony słyszy wybuch śmiechu za swoimi plecami. Odwraca się i widzi roześmianego malucha. Tony wzdycha ciężko.

–          I z czego się cieszysz dzieciaku, hę? – Pyta nie pewnie. – Przez ciebie muszę teraz robić reset całej wierzy… – Stark przewraca oczami, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może zostawić malucha samego. – I co ja mam z tobą teraz zrobić? – W pierwszej chwili tego nie widzi, ale gdy unosi kocyk w celu wyciągnięcia niemowlaka z kosza, Anthony dostrzega małą karteczkę, która jest tak po prostu przyszyta ostrożnie złotą nicią.

            Tony pomimo strachu, nie może powstrzymać swojej ciekawości i zapominając o odbiorze materiałów na jutrzejsze spotkanie w firmie, – bo w końcu tylko po to ruszył tyłek z wierzy – zaczyna czytać zgrabnie poskładaną karteczkę, która jest zapisana w idealny sposób, bardzo pięknym i charakterystycznym pismem: „Zajmij się twoim dzieckiem Stark…”. Otwiera szeroko oczy, a serce wali mu jak szalone. Tony zna to pismo, ale w ogóle nie wie skąd.

            Serce Tony’ego niemalże staje, gdy to czyta i strach zalewa go od środka. Czyli jednak… to dziecko jest… jego. Nawet, jeżeli Tony chciałby zrobić test na ojcostwo, a ten wyszedłby pozytywnie miałby a) Masę prasy na głowie i b) miałby problem z Avengerami, pracą Iron Man’a i … Życiem osobistym.

            Bo w końcu dziecko to duży obowiązek, prawda?

            Tony wzdycha cicho, a następnie zaczyna zastanawiać się co teraz. Wstaje i robi kilka kroków wokół łóżka. Przecież on kompletnie nie zna się na dzieciach i oczywiście nigdy się nimi nie zajmował. Inną sprawą jest fakt, iż nie wie, z kim ostatnio sypiał? No tak z NIĄ, ale przecież Pepper nie żyje. Tony wzdryga się na myśl, iż jego Pepper mogłaby być w ciąży. Tony ponownie siada na łóżku i zerka na koszyk.

–          Jarvis, następnym razem podtruwaj mnie gazem nim pójdę do łóżka z jakąś laską bez zabezpieczenia. – I wtedy przypomina sobie, że jego A.I., wciąż jest nieaktywne.

            Tak, więc Tony z maleństwem ponownie schodzi, lecz tym razem do warsztatu.

***

            W środę Tony leczy „kaca” z wczorajszego nie wyspania. W tym celu Tony kieruje swe kroki w kierunku kuchni i bardzo sympatycznie wlewa w siebie prawie hektolitr kawy. W Avengers Tower panuje kompletna cisza, co jest dla jego uszu dosyć zaskakujące.

–          Kto jest w wierzy Avengers, Jarvis? – Pyta a jego komputerowy majordomus mu odpowiada niemalże natychmiastowo:

–          Pan Steve Rogers, Pani Natasha Romanoff, Pański syn i… Nadlatuje Thor.

            Do Avengers Tower przybywa w końcu Thor, ale jest cholernie milczący, więc Tony postanawia zagadnąć do niego szybkim i całkiem dosadnym pytaniem:

–          Hej Thor, co się z tobą działo? Czyżby Asgardzka poczta nie odebrała mojego powiadomienia? – Unosi rozbawiony brew, ale Thor puszcza jego pytanie mimo uszu i idzie do jednej z sypialni, zamykając z hukiem drzwi. Tony nie rozumie, czemu Thor jest taki smętno od progu. Ostatnio, gdy go widział ten kipiał entuzjazmem, że uratuje brata i naprawi świat… a co za tym idzie, Tony słyszał od S.H.I.E.L.D.u, że Jane ostatnio mu pomogła w jakimś tam pokonaniu kolejnych sił z kosmosu, czy coś tam, więc myślał, iż jego przyjaciel do bicia złoli będzie bardziej szczęśliwy.

–          Jarvis, podeślij mi nagranie z dnia dwudziestego pierwszego maja, z przed wejścia do wierzy Avengers; na tableta, który jest w mojej sypialni na łóżku, teraz. Chcę coś sprawdzić… – Anthony otwiera lodówkę i wzdychając cicho wyjmuje trzy procentowe mleko, krzywiąc się przy tym, jakby nie wiadomo, co musiał zrobić i praktycznie wpada na kogoś za jego plecami, przez co niemalże dostaje zawału i wypuszcza mleko z ręki.

–          Hej Tony… – Mówi niepewnie Steve i marszczy brwi stawiając mleko na szafce. Tony milczy jedna zbyt oburzony zachowaniem Kapitana Ameryki. – Pogadajmy Stark… Wiem głupio wyszło, ale…

–          „Głupio wyszło…”?! Co ty pieprzysz?! Czy ty się słyszysz?! – Wcina się wściekle Stark. – Po słuchaj, tego co się stało nie cofniesz, nawet jeślibym zrobił tunel czasoprzestrzenny i zmieniłbym przeszłość! Nie wiadomo, jakby się to skończyło! Zresztą jestem zbyt zmęczony na taką głupią gadkę! Idź sobie do Fury’ego lizać jego dupę! – Jest wkurzony i wcale nie ma zamiaru rezygnować z nieodzywania się do Amerykańskiego super żołnierza. Kapitan chce coś jeszcze dodać, ale Tony szarpie za mleko i wychodzi z kuchni idąc powrotem na dół, w kierunku warsztatu.

            Stark nie znosi Kapitana Ameryki, a Kapitan Ameryka nie przepada za Tonym.

***

            Po kilkunastu godzinach Tony zasypia tuż przy koszyczku z szklanką whisky w dłoni. Jest zbyt zmęczony, aby zobaczyć mglistą postać. Tony’emu znów śni się portal i jest przerażony do tego stopnia, iż spada ze stołka w warsztacie, uderzając się w głowę, jednocześnie budząc się z tego przeklętego koszmaru, który jak się okazuje jest bardziej krótki niż mu się wydaje. Tony siada na podłodze i w pierwszej chwili tylko i wyłącznie mruga oczami. Nie wie co się dzieje wokół niego. Marzy tylko i wyłącznie o słodkim śnie, więc jego pozycja wciąż jest niezmienna. Tony opiera głowę o szafkę, masując sobie głowę od bólu. Dopiero po kilku sekundach orientuje się, że ktoś jest w jego warsztacie oprócz jego samego oraz jego, prawdopodobnie dziecka.

-          Co do?…

            Tony nie ma pojęcia czy śni dalej czy po prostu mu to się wydaje, lecz widzi Lokiego przez dosłownie dwie i pół sekundy nim ten odkłada śpiącego dzieciaka do koszyczka teraz już należący do niego Starka, przykrywa go, a następnie przykłada sobie palec do ust. Na wargach Lokiego jest krnąbrny uśmieszek. Po chwili znika w tej swojej dziwnej, jakby magicznej mgiełce, a Tony wciąż nie wie czy to, co widzi to tylko sen czy jawa?

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieje, że wszystkie emocje są chociaż trochę podobne do tych należących do Starka. Starałam się wszystko zrobić tak, jakby to zrobił on, lecz nie wiem czy mi wyszło :)!..
> 
> Pozdrawiam :D


	4. Pokłóceni..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej ^^ i kolejny rozdział! Nawet nie wiecie, jak się ciesze z tego powodu. Loki też będzie miał duży udział, w tym, co się dzieje w życiu Starka, więc troszku namiesza, aww!
> 
> Od marca, rozdziały będą co dwa tygodnie i tu, ponieważ będę pochłonięta youtub'em i nagrywaniem filmików..

Stark uchyla tylko jedną powiekę, ręką przecierając te drugą. Przez czysty, prawie, że przypadek Tony uderza z całej siły głową w blat i zwija się przez kilka chwil z bólu. Mija parę, niczego niezwiastujących sekund nim zdaje sobie sprawę, w jakiej pozycji się znajduje i gdzie jest. Anthony na wpół siedzi, na wpół leży na podłodze, pod swoim cholernym miejscem pracy.  
Czyli nie doczołgał się do sypialni, a ten sen to nie był sen? A może był? Nie ważne…  
Jest około dziewiątej rano i Tony prawie natychmiastowo wstaje z podłogi, zerkając do koszyczka, jak automat. Martwi się o tego dzieciaka, który podobno jest jego. Maluch uśmiecha się słodko i wydaje z siebie piskliwy chichotek. Stark jest zmęczony, i nie ma sił, aby odwzajemnić ten gest. Najchętniej zakopałby się w ciepłej pościeli i spałby dalej. Tony czuje dziwny obowiązek bycia komuś potrzebnym i to o dziwo mu nie przeszkadza. Jest wręcz przeciwnie, bo cieszy się z tego powodu.  
Dziecko wyciąga swoje malutkie łapki w kierunku Tony’ego. Stark cicho wzdycha, a następnie wsuwa mu jedną rękę pod kark i daje butelkę z mlekiem, którą robi w nocy. Malec jest tym zachwycony, ponieważ wypija całą zawartość butli. Tony pyta Jarvisa, co ma teraz zrobić, a komputer odpowiada, iż musi go podnieść i wyklepać delikatnie po plecach, aby maluchowi się odbiło. Tony jest zdziwiony tym pomysłem.  
– Po co? – Dopytuje, z czystej ciekawości, a komputerowy majordomus mu natychmiastowo, odpowiada na pytanie, iż musi tak zrobić, aby niemowlaka nie bolał brzuszek. Tak, więc Stark bierze malca na ręce, przykłada go sobie do piersi i delikatnie klepie po plecach. Maluchowi się odbija i Tony jest z siebie zadowolony.  
***  
Jakiś czas później Jarvis, przekazuje Starkowi, iż w jego kierunku zbliża się Kapitan Ameryka. Tony nie wie, co ma z tym zrobić. Nie może ukryć dziecka, bo za bardzo nie ma gdzie tego zrobić, chyba, że włoży malca, do swojego biurka, lecz musiałby prze reorganizować pomieszczenie tak, aby Kapitan nie kapnął się, co właśnie robi. Niestety… jest to zdecydowanie zbyt kłopotliwe.  
Stark wcale nie jest staromodny, tylko nie chcę, aby Avengersi wiedzieli o tym „malutkim” problemie. Stark wie, że to by podzieli jego zespół i źle by to wyglądało, a tego powinni unikać jak ognia.  
Tony jest oczywiście geniuszem i wpada na pewien pomysł… Każe zrobić Jarvisowi holograficzne zamknięte pudełko, nad dzieckiem, a gdy to się pojawia, Tony może odetchnąć z ulgą. Mimo to Stark i tak czuje niepokój. Tony odwraca się na obrotowym krześle w kierunku drzwi. Wzdycha cicho, podpierając głowę na otwartej ręce.  
Steve przekracza właśnie wejście do pomieszczenia.  
– Nie cierpię niezaproszonych gości… – Mówi oschle w kierunku Kapitana Ameryki. Rogers tak po prostu wchodzi do pomieszczenia z dużym zeszytem A4 w jednej dłoni, a w drugiej posiada serie ołówków z logiem „Avengers”, na bokach. Steve nic nie mówi, ale tak po prostu zwiesza głowę. Jest strasznie smutny, że jego przyjaciel go odtrąca. Dopiero po chwili milczenia Steve zaczyna przemawiać w kierunku Tony’ego głosem tak smutnym, iż Tony już wie, że mu wybaczy, ale byłby chory, gdyby nie dopowiedział czegoś od siebie.. – Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, aby mi po przeszkadzać i stwierdzać, że Ci przykro? Wiesz, że pracuje, prawda? – Pyta nagle. W jego głosie jest irytacja. Tony odczuwa lęk, iż Steve odkryje malutki jego sekret.  
Rogersowi jest smutno, że Stark traktuje go tak oschle.  
– Szczerze? – Steve łapię powietrze do płuc. Unosi głowę i patrzy na Starka. Coś mu się w nim nie podoba. Coś jakby się w nim zmieniło…? Steve wypuszcza powietrze, jednocześnie mówiąc. – Nie mam gdzie iść. Na górnych piętrach. Clint, Natasha oraz oczywiście Bruce robią sobie wieczorek filmowy.  
– A co z Thorem? Czemu do niego nie chcesz iść?! – Pyta Tony nerwowo, łapiąc się krawędzi stołu i zasłania pudełko.  
– Bo zamknął się w pokoju i od wczoraj nie chcę z nikim gadać… – Wzdycha ciężko Amerykański super bohater. – Tony, co ty ukrywasz? – Pyta, nagle widząc roszącą krople potu, która spływa po skórze na szyi Starka. Tony nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc milczy. Odwraca się plecami do Rogersa i wraca do pracy ignorując mężczyznę. – Tony, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i…  
– Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi, Rogers! – Warczy Stark zimnym tonem, marszcząc brwi. Tony jest oburzony i zaczyna się coraz bardziej nerwowo zachowywać. Po prostu nie chce by Steve wiedział o dziecku. – Czy możesz już wyjść? – Warczy cicho nim dociera do niego, co powiedział, ale jest już za późno.  
Steve odwraca się i wychodzi, rzucając mu jeszcze smutne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.  
***  
Mija kilka godzin, a Tony ma traumę do końca życia, ponieważ musi zmienić malcowi pieluchę. Jak się okazuje chłopiec, podczas przebierania, zaczyna sikać na biednego Tony’ego, a Jarvis nie może powstrzymać cichego chichotu.  
– Jarvis! – Wrzeszczy mężczyzna. – Wołaj Natashe! – Jęczy błagalnie.  
– Sir, wątpię, aby…  
– Nie wątp. Wołaj ją, nim mnie bardziej migrena złapie… – Tony ma ochotę umrzeć, zapaść się pod ziemie i uciec gdzieś. Nie chciał pokazywać dziecka. – Niech przyjdzie tylko ona… A ciebie mały wsadzę do zmywarki następnym razem. – Jęczy załamany Tony rozpinając posiuśkaną, brązowo-czarną koszulę. Tony nie zostawia sobie reaktora łukowego*, ponieważ nie ma takiej potrzeby. Szrapnel nie tkwi w nim od ponad połowy roku, tak więc… Po co mu zbędny balast?  
Maluch piszczy i śmieje się tak głośno, iż Tony również się śmieje. Chłopiec wkłada sobie łapki do ust.  
W końcu do pomieszczenia wchodzi Natasha, która jest zaskoczona, do tego stopnia, iż siada na fotelu. Pierwsze dwie minuty po prostu patrzy w milczeniu na Starka i dziecko, później zaczyna, wrzeszczeć, a w końcu zostaje uspokojona przez Starka krótkim, lecz dobitnym: „Uspokój się!”.  
– Natasha… Musisz mi pomóc?  
– Co mam zrobić? Mam utopić to dziecko?  
Tony milczy i zaciska zęby na wardze. Zastanawia się przez kilka chwil, jak ma przekazać prośbę i w końcu bełkoce, coś nie zrozumiale.  
– Stark wyraźniej! – Kobieta jest w ciąż w nie małym szoku. Żąda wyjaśnienia, ale z drugiej strony sama nie ma pojęcia, czemu.  
– To dziecko jest moje… – Wzdycha. Natasha obserwuje go przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem, ale milknie dosyć szybko. Tony myśli, iż dostanie w łeb, ale nic się takiego nie dzieje. Natasha zaczyna rozumieć, co się stało, a chwilę później odzywa się:  
– Tony… Potrzebujesz pomocy? – Pyta wskazując na dziecko, swoim długim palcem. Tony wzdycha cicho, opiera głowę o ścianę, dając tym samym milczący znak, iż tak, potrzebuje pomocy. Kobieta uśmiecha się ciepło i wzdycha. – Jak się domyślam, nie chcesz bym wspominała o tym reszcie facetów z góry? – Natasha mruży oczy i patrzy na słodkie dziecko, które teraz znów zaczyna płakać. Tony nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje.  
– Przecież dostał jeść, zacząłem go przebierać!  
– Tony… – Natasha śmieje się. – wiesz, że jak dziecko płaczę to nie zawsze oznacza, że jest głodne. – Mówi cicho i podchodzi do malucha i robiąc „A-ku-ku!”. Maluch jednak nie przestaje płakać i Natalie szuka innej przyczyny, przy okazji myje malucha i ubiera mu pieluszkę. Dziecko jednak nie przestaje płakać. Tony podchodzi do dzieciaka.  
– Jarvis, co mu jest? – Pyta zdezorientowany Stark. Komputer od razu odpowiada, iż maluch ma gorączkę i jest chory. Tony wzdycha i pyta Natashe o pomoc. Ta zgadza się, chociaż sama nie wie, co ma tak naprawdę zrobić.  
***  
Tony siedzi oparty stołek. Mały płaczę czwartą godzinę. Natasha poszła do sklepu po jakieś śpioszki i inne takie, tak więc Tony siedzi sam w sypialni.  
– Nie płacz… – Prosi cicho Stark, opierając głowę o ścianę.  
Natashy wciąż nie ma i obawia się, że ta wykupi cały sklep z zabawkami, co – po krótkim namyśle nie jest takie złe.  
Tony czuje dziwny zapach. Nim się spostrzega opada na łóżko i wzdycha cicho, czuje się dziwnie senny. Stara się nie zasypiać, ale jest zbyt zmęczony dniem, płaczem i pracą, której wciąż nie zaczął robić! Stark zamyka powieki i zasypia, na jak mu się wydaje kilka chwil, lecz gdy otwiera oczy ponownie, jest późna noc. Dziecko już nie płacze, co jest dosyć dziwne, jak mu się wydaje. Tony mruga oczami kilka razy, nim spostrzega, że czarnowłosy delikatnie dotyka czółka malca, leżącego wciąż i śpiącego teraz w koszyku. Z dłoni Lokiego leci zielona ciemno różowa magia.  
– Lubię obserwować… – Szepce cicho. Tony otwiera szeroko oczy. – To dziecko… Jest… – Loki robi teatralną pauzę nim jego wargi znów się poruszają układając się w wyrazy. – Słodkie, jak wilczek… Jak go nazwiesz? – Uśmiecha się ciepło i delikatnie gładzi malucha.  
Tony z niedowierzania mruga zszokowany, gdy ten wstaje i obserwuje go przez kilka sekund.  
– A co Ciebie to interesuje? – Tony unosi brew, jakoś Loki nie przypomina TEGO Lokiego, jakiego zna. – Panie zły, czarodziej… Za dwie sekundy będziesz Pan miał Thora na głowie… Jarv…  
– Zwariowałeś! – Loki śmieje się szaleńczo. – Mój brat twierdzi, że nie żyję, a jeśli tu wpadnie, stwierdzi, że mnie nie ma…  
– Że co? – Tony nie wierzy w to, co słyszy. Loki milczy na to pytanie przez chwilę, a Tony’emu zdaje się, że w oczach mężczyzny odbija się żal i smutek…. No właśnie wydaje mu się to, i tyle!  
Cóż prawda Loki, może kłamać, a on nie da sobą tak łatwo manipulować. Tony kręci przez chwilę głową, nim gość odwraca się do niego plecami, po czym opiera głowę o chłodną szybę. Stark widzi coś… Dziwnego.  
– Może to nie mój problem, ale… – Stwierdza cichym oraz spokojnym głosem Anthony, wstając z łóżka i starając się złapać owe dziwne, długie czarne coś w dwa palce, ale kończy się to niestety fiaskiem. – …powinnaś się obciąć, księżniczko… – Warczy chłodno.  
W tej samej chwili Loki odwraca się przodem do mężczyzny i napotyka wciąż niewypoczęty, senny wzrok Starka.  
– Idź spać, Stark… – Mówi seksownie Loki i przykłada dłoń do czoła mężczyzny. Tony jest ponownie bardzo senny i chwilę później tak po prostu zasypia. – Spotkamy się… Nie długo. – Szepcze jeszcze, a później znika, zostawiając za sobą falę rozchodzących się promieni, jakby słońca.

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli są jakieś błędy to wybaczcie, ale nie mam narazie czasu, aby to sprawdzić. Rozdział ma... 4 i pół strony, chyba, tak więc nom..


	5. Jabłko…

– Tony? Tony?! – Krzyczy Natasha, gwałtownie potrząsając mężczyzną. Stark otwiera szeroko oczy i zerka na nią z nagłym przerażeniem. Kobieta unosi brew i pyta, o to, co mu się śniło, lecz on nie ma pojęcia, co ma odpowiedzieć, więc wzrusza jedynie ramionami zmęczony.  
Tony obserwuje ruchy Agentki Romanoff. Ta odkłada zakupy zrobione na specjalne zamówienie Starka dla jego dziecka na podłodze i stwierdza, iż nigdy w swoim ponad trzydziestoletnim już życiu, nie widziała tak bardzo przerażonej mimiki twarzy, gdy ktoś śpi.. Romanoff zerka na dzieciaka będąc zaskoczoną, że mały tak po prostu zasnął w koszyczku. Przecież jakieś cztery i pół godziny temu płakał nie miłosiernie. Chwilę później już jest przy maluchu i dotyka jego czułka, które jest już chłodne.  
– Zaraz powinieneś dostać tutaj jeszcze łóżeczko, a później kojec do zabaw… – Mówi kobieta, przebierając malucha, ze świeżo posikanej pieluszki. Tony przygląda się jej jakby obserwował mistrza, przy sztuce chodzenia na linie.  
Stark siada na łóżku, a następnie wstaje kierując się do słodko śpiącego malca, który marszczy nosek i wypluwa smoczek, przez sen. Stark dotyka jego czułka, ponieważ sam nie dowierza.  
– Co zrobiłaś, że wyzdrowiał? – Pyta zaciekawiony, mrużąc oczy w kocie szparki.  
– Właśnie problem w tym, że nic, to dziwne, aczkolwiek bardzo możliwe, że mały może być pół mutantem, albo czymś takim… – Odpowiada ruda.  
– Czekaj, czekaj! Sugerujesz mi, że przespałem się z jakąś mutantką? – Prycha urażony mężczyzna. – Wiem, z kim sypiam! – Syczy cicho. – Nigdy nie przespałbym się… Z czymś takim… – Prycha cicho, marszcząc brwi.  
– Zrób sobie test na ojcostwo w końcu, to będziesz wiedział.  
– Ale w tedy wszyscy się dowiedzą! – Tony opada na pościel zmęczony tą głupią gadką. – Jestem ciekawy, kto jest matką, ale nie zrobię tych cholernych testów. Zrozum zespół i…  
– Tony… – Tajna agentka wzdycha cicho i jednocześnie mu przerywa. – Nic się nie stanie, jeżeli nie będziesz brał udziału w misjach, przez jakiś czas. Zresztą oni zrozumieją, rozumiesz? – Natasha kieruje swe kroki w kierunku wyjścia. – Wiem Iron Man to całe twoje życie, ale… Musisz też zadbać o tego szkraba. – Mówi cicho. – To w końcu podobno twoje dziecko, Tony.  
Stark wzdycha ciężko, nigdy by tego nie przyznał na głos, ale Natasha, ma racje.  
– A i jeszcze jedno… – Mówi cicho Natasha wpatrując się przez chwilę w drzwi – Pogódź się z Rogers’em. – i wychodzi zamykając drzwi za sobą.  
Tony wie, że musi to zrobić, chociaż i tak niema odwagi póki, co zaglądać do Kapitana Ameryki.  
Sięga po szklankę i nalewa sobie do niej bursztynowego napoju bogów. Upija łyk i… nie dowierza. Cholera… Stark upija kolejny łyk, który zdecydowanie nie smakuje jak detergent do niszczenia wątroby, tylko… jak sok… I to do tego ten, którego Tony nie cierpi…  
– Jabłkowy… – Mamroczę ktoś za jego plecami, a Tony o mało nie wbija się w sufit, jak te koty w bajkach. Odwraca się i widzi swój znienawidzony koszmar. – Hejka… – Loki wgryza się w jedno z soczyście wyglądających jabłuszek i uśmiecha się wrednie.  
Tony rozumie, że to sprawka psotnika, który na niego spogląda.  
– O! To już się mnie w snach nie nawiedza? – Pyta ironicznie Stark, mając w totalnej dupie, że przednim o to siedzi w dziwkarskiej pozie nikt inny, jak sam Pan Bóg Podstępów. – Znów przybyłeś zniszczyć ziemię? – Unosi brew do góry. Jeszcze nic nie robiąc. No właśnie, czemu nie wezwać jego od razu..? – A może chcesz mnie po prostu doprowadzić do zirytowania? – Pyta Tony, ale Loki milczy. Jego mina teraz przypomina zaciekawionego, słodkiego psa, który po raz pierwszy widzi coś dziwnego. Tony od dłuższego czasu zastanawia się czy będzie miał okazje poznać inne oblicza psotnika, oprócz tych złych. – Wiesz, że mogę wezwać twojego brata?  
– A wiesz, że mogę być wytworem twojej chorej, spaczonej wyobraźni? I nie mów tak, o tym głupcu! – Loki ma ten cholernie wkurwiający uśmieszek i Tony praktycznie ma chęć rzucić się po z broję i zabić tu i teraz tego skurwysyna, który mu się śni po nocach, praktycznie codziennie?  
– Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo…! – Warczy Stark.  
– Wiara czy też nie pff… Sprawdź, więc czy jestem prawdziwy… – Loki nie zmienia swojego położenia, ani na milimetr, ale oprócz kpiny, na jego twarzy jest teraz jeszcze sadystyczne rozbawienie.  
Tony wacha się i zastanawia jednocześnie, gdzie jest do jasnej cholery podziewa się jego zdrowy rozsądek. Wróć! On nigdy go nie miał…  
– W co ty ze mną pogrywasz? – Pyta chłodno mężczyzna. Loki nic nie mówi, patrząc badawczo na niego. Czyli jakiś plan ma… Pytanie. Jaki? Cóż zaufać kłamcy to jak podpisać pakt z diabłem.  
Anthony decyduje się na tą nie dojrzałą decyzje, jaką jest podejście do psychola, który jednak nie do końca jest taką osobą, za którą się podaje. Robi kilka kroków w kierunku swojego cholernego powodu do bezsenności. Gdzieś tak metr, od łóżka Tony potyka się o coś, co w stu procentach jest dywanem i ląduje na Lokim w dosyć dwuznacznej pozie.  
– Lecisz na mnie Stark? – Pyta kłamca, bawiąc się swoimi czarnymi włosami, a następnie uśmiecha się wrednie. – Panie Staaark… Oh! Gdyby był tu paparazzi, to co byś zrobił? – Udaje jęk.  
– Hm… Zabiłbym Cię na miejscu? – Stark patrzy w te zielonkawo-hipnotyzujące oczy. Chwilę później pochyla się jeszcze bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu zawisa nad zdezorientowanie-chłodnym Lokim. Stark Odczuwa jednocześnie jakiś irracjonalny lęk oraz szybsze bicie, nie spokojnego teraz serca. Po dosłownie sekundzie Stark całuje Lokiego.  
– Wątpię w to… – Szepcze bardzo niskim tonem kłamca prosto do ust Starka.  
Anthony nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, ani w jaki sposób znalazł się pod kłamcą, który ma nad nim teraz kontrole. Jak boga kocham lub nie… Nie ważne, Loki ma diabelnie dobre usta. Stark już dawno nie czuł takiego pożądania. Loki całuje ostro, namiętnie i jakby niebyło chyba najlepiej ze wszystkich dziewczyn, jakie poznał na imprezach. Poza jedną kobietą, która, mogła mu dorównać.! I nie, nie jest to Pepper.  
Tony, ocknij się, to kłamca! Krzyczy jego w własny mózg, albo, jak kto woli sumienie.  
Pocałunek nie trwa długo, a Anthony spycha kłamcę z siebie, który jest wrednie rozbawiony. Do Starka dociera idiotyzm sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł i zaczyna się denerwować, iż dał się w tak łatwy sposób zmanipulować. Tony wstaje z łóżka, i podchodzi do okna, a następnie krąży przez chwilę po pokoju.  
– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! – Pyta, lecz gdy się odwraca, w kierunku Lokiego tego już nie ma na jego łóżku. Kurwa mać! – Błagam Cię, Jarvis powiedz, że ja nie oszalałem…  
– Sir, nie oszalał Pan…  
– Jarvis, nie oszukuj mnie! – Tony przeciąga ręką po swoich włosach. Jest zły, iż Loki mu się praktycznie non stop śni, albo go widzi, albo jest wytworem jego chorej wyobraźni.… Albo… Albo..! – Dobra nie ważne, nie odpowiadaj na to stwierdzenie.  
Tony ma ochotę pokusić się, o stwierdzenie, że ma zbyt bujną wyobraźnie lub, że jest chory psychicznie, ponieważ kto normalny widzi swojego wroga praktycznie non stop? O ile ten Loki jest prawdziwy, o tyle Antony, nie może wpadać w paranoje! Nim się obejrzy, a będą go wywozić w fikuśnym skafandrze bez możliwości używania rąk. STOP, STOP! Właściwie, czym on się ma przejmować? Już z nie takich opresji wychodził, o!  
– Tak jest proszę Pana. – Odpowiada komputer.  
***  
Mija kilka tygodni. A konkretnie siedem i jest sierpień. Tony siedzi sam w wierzy, Avengers, ponieważ jest niedysponowany. A to wszystko znowu wina tego małego słodkiego szkraba, który zaczyna powoli pełzać, a następnie raczkować. Natasha, informuje go, żeby się tym nie martwił, bo to normalne, a już nie długo maluch powinien zacząć chodzić.  
Mija kilka godzin, a do salonu wchodzą zmęczeni Avengersi, w liczbie cztery. Nie ma w śród nich Kapitana Ameryki i Tony odczuwa lekki nie pokój. Stark wstaje z sofy i upija łyk ginu z tonikiem.  
– Gdzie nasz kochany, zbawca ludzkości? – Pyta. Natasha patrzy na niego przez kilka chwil, a później wzdycha cicho.  
– Pojechał odwiedzić swoją przyjaciółkę… – Zaczyna Natasha. – Wciąż się z nim nie pogodziłeś prawda? Tony, wszyscy wiemy, jaka tragedia Cię spotkała, ale tak czy inaczej każdy z nas stracił kogoś bliskiego..  
– Jak dla mnie to nie jest tylko przyjaciółka.… – Wypala Clint, przykuwając uwagę rudowłosej agentki, a później mruży oczy w kocie szparki, nagle rozbawiony i puszcza flirciarskie oczko do niej.  
– Sir, uważam, że powinien Pan się udać w trybie natychmiastowym do sypialni… Ma Pan gościa… – Zaczyna, komputer, a Tony już biegnie w kierunku sypialni. Wpada do środka i widzi jakąś dziewczynę w czarnej sukience oraz w czerwonej kurtce. Jej dłonie jakby okalały czerwone płomienie, ale Stark nie jest tego, aż taki pewny, ponieważ kobieta po sekundzie, uderza mężczyznę w twarz i ten ląduje w salonie tuż pod nogami Avengersów. To wszystko trwa dosłownie kilka sekund, ponieważ Stark mdleje, nim cokolwiek do niego dociera.  
***  
Upływa jakiś czas nieznaczący w tym momencie czas w milczeniu. Słychać tylko głuche tik-tak, tik-tak!  
Tony nie wie gdzie jest, ani co się z nim dzieje. Mruga kilka razy, a tuż nad nim pojawia się Loki. Ten prawdziwy Loki, który teraz ma na sobie czarny t-shirt i długie zielone spodnie. Loki zaciska zęby na wardze przez chwilę, a później otwiera usta, zaczynając szeptać coś cicho. Z jego oczu zaczynają mu lecieć krwawe łzy. Słowa zamieniają się w inkantacje, a te mają na celu zniwelowanie jakiejś choroby lub klątwy.  
Nad głową Starka pojawiają się znaki. Tony je kojarzy, lecz nie ma pojęcia skąd je zna. Po chwili jednak przez jego ciało przechodzi lodowaty dreszcz! Wrzask bólu przecina powietrze i jak gdyby nigdy nic trwa on tylko jedynie kilka sekund. Tony’emu przypomina to trochę jakby egzorcyzm. Stark nie może się pochwalić zbyt wielką wiedzą na ten temat po mimo tego, iż widział egzorcyzmy Emily Rose.. Tony chcę wyjść z własnej skóry. Loki szepce wciąż, jakieś zaklęcie. Tony odczuwa powolne opadanie i unoszenie się jego klatki piersiowej. Dotyk na jego głowie sprawia mu chwilowe ukojenie…  
Kobieta… Tony widzi kobietę, której włosy sięgają połowy pleców, piękną i delikatną zarazem, alabastrową, cerę i zielone, piękne oczy, następnie widzi ich seks, później jak znika i pojawia się w pewnym miejscu i zmienia swoją postać. Trwa to do słownie kilka sekund, ponieważ do Tony’ego zaczynają dopływać dźwięki. Tony ma ochotę krzyczeć, żeby go zostawili, bo on chcę spać dalej i śnić o tej dziwnej pięknej kobiecie, której usta, smakują prawie, jak wiśnie…  
Loki przykłada mu palec do ust. Uśmiecha się mimo woli i ukrywa w mgle, która zaczyna magicznie owijać jego pokój.  
– On chce Cię mieć podanego na tacy, jak świnkę… – Mamrocze cicho Loki, a na ustach jest jedynie kpiący uśmieszek. Tony czuje dreszcze. – Zapomnij… – Szepcze jeszcze i całkiem znika.  
Zaklęcie usuwające wspomnienia?  
– Loki, co ty kombinujesz?  
***  
Stark otwiera oczy i siada na łóżku, gwałtownie potrząsając głową. Ma wrażenie, że za chwile zwyczajnie zwymiotuje. To wszystko wina tego skurwysyna, który był tutaj… Mija niczego nieświadcząca sekunda, nim Tony otwiera usta i wylatują z niej żółć i krew. Ktoś podstawia mu miskę, albo kosz. Tony nie jest pewien tego… Rude włosy, przemykają mu przed oczami. Tony nie wie, co się z nim dzieje. Czuje się jakby wyszedł gdzieś wysoko i nie przełykał śliny. Tak… Jego uszy są zatkane i wszystko słyszy i widzi jakby przez mgłę…  
– Tony, Tony! Jezu…  
– Wezwać karetkę?  
– Dobry plan…  
Tony słyszy płacz dziecka.  
– Tony, ej! Nie zasypiaj! Jezu…  
– Steve, weź dziecko!  
Dźwięki się coraz bardziej rozmywają, głowa Starka, opada do tych cholernych wymiocin, ale nim opada całkowicie, Tony mamroczę coś nie zrozumiale. Coś jakby pomiędzy „O zobaczcie, chyba wam schodzę”, a „Moja głowa zaraz mi wybuchnie!”.  
***  
Loki pochyla się nad Starkiem z pewnym siebie, tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem, butem szturchając jego kostkę. Tony otwiera oczy i zerka na niego. Milczy i kilku krotnie mruga oczami. Loki ma na sobie ten wkurwiająco, zielono-czarny strój, który posiada złote ozdobniki. Kłamca przykłada sobie palec do ust i wskazuje na Thora, który to słodko dosłownie chrapie obok nich. Tony zauważa, że jest późna noc i ten nie ma pojęcia czy wciąż śni, czy jest na jawie. Loki siada obok niego i patrzy mężczyźnie w oczy.  
– Postawiłeś mnie w ciężkiej sytuacji, Stark… – Szepce cicho Loki, ale dla Anthony’ego brzmi to jak warkot. Loki chwyta za swój długi, sięgający połowy pleców, czarny warkocz i bawi się nim w nie winny sposób.  
– Po jaką u licha cholerę przylazłeś do mnie? Chciałeś mnie zabić? Czy po to tu teraz przylazłeś? – Syczy Stark.  
– Na brodę Odyna. – Loki wzdycha ciężko opierając głowę o ścianę. – Uratowałem Ci życie, ty cholerny idioto! – Krzyczy, nagle wściekły Loki kładąc dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy. – Już się więcej nie spotkamy, aby najmniej do momentu, aż będziesz mi potrzebny, do mojego planu..  
– Co to za plan?  
– To nie ten czas… Nie to miejsce!  
– Chodź, sprawdzimy wytrzymałość Thora na twoją obecność.  
– Nie… – Szepce z uśmieszkiem. – Thor ma bardzo mocny sen, a do tego się ślini. – Loki zerka na Thora kątem oka i jednocześnie upewnia się, że ten śpi dalej. – Tego, o tu Asgardzkie woły nie obudzą, a jedynie dobre jadło…  
– Wiesz o tym, bo to twój brat czy dla tego, że tak bardzo go nienawidzisz…? – Tony ma wrażenie, że Loki zaraz go zabije spojrzeniem, a ręce, które niewiadomo, kiedy i w jaki sposób znalazły się na jego gardle, zaciskając się niemiłosiernie, w cale nie jest lepsza i Stark, chciałby, aby ta zniknęła.  
– Teraz wszystko się zmieni Stark, wszystko… – Mówi Loki na wpół szepcząc, na w pół mówiąc normalnie.  
Anthony, łapię go za górną część Asgardzkiej, skórzanej zbroi i chcę cisnąć nim gdzieś, jednakże doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie da sobie z nim rady, bynajmniej do momentu, w którym jego pancerza nie będzie na nim. Więc jedynie go trzyma, robiąc zirytowaną minę.  
Thor, chrapie, mlaszcze i uchyla powieki na kilka sekund. Patrzy na Starka sennie. Mija kolejnych kilka niczego nieznaczących chwil, a mężczyzna się zwolna dobudza i ziewa głośno przeciągając się. Jego ręce przecierają mu oczy nim zauważa drugą rozmywającą się w motylach postać. Mruga raz, a potem jeszcze trzy razy nim dociera do niego, że jest w szpitalu, i że powinien stać na straży.  
– Był tu ktoś? – Pyta, tak gwałtownie Tony’ego, że ten w pierwszej chwili nic z tego nie rozumie. – Lady Natasha, by mnie udusiła, jakby stała Ci się krzywda, przyjacielu… – Mówi i wzdycha cicho.  
– Nie, nikogo nie było… – Stark kłamię, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego to robi. W coś ty się dupku znowu wpakował?! – Hej! Hej ja żyję… – Tony mruży w rozbawiony sposób oczy.  
– Witaj wśród żywych, przyjacielu Stark… – Mówi Thor, uśmiechając się bardzo szeroko w kierunku półleżącego, a wpół siedzącego Starka. – Wasi uzdrawiacze zwani tutaj, na midgardzie po prostu lekarzami powiadają, iż krucho z tobą.   
– Hmm… Powiesz mi co się stało? – Pyta Tony, odpinając kabelki z ciała.  
Thor nie za bardzo wie, jak ma zacząć rozmowę na ten temat, a Stark już rozumie, że ten nie ma zielonego pojęcia o medycynie. Tony stara mu się ułatwić ten fakt, prostym stwierdzeniem:  
– Przed tym, jak się tutaj znalazłem… – Mówi spokojnie opadając na pościel i wyciągając rurkę z nosa.   
– Przyjacielu Tony w twojej sypialni ktoś się pojawił, lecz my nie mamy pojęcia, któż Ci to uczynił. Byłeś w tym błogostanie przez trzydzieści midgardzkich dni.  
Stark słucha go, jednocześnie odpina wszystkie kabelki. Nie dowierza. Loki mi to zrobił, jestem tego pewny! myśli jeszcze. Stark Ogląda swoje ciało, dochodząc do wniosków, że nigdzie nie ma więcej kabli i wstaje z łóżka szpitalnego, robiąc to powoli.  
– Dobra, chodźmy, a teraz chodź! Skopiemy tyłek twojemu nędznie-złemu bratu… – Mówi spokojnie, a w jego oczach jest pewnego rodzaju blask, który mówi, iż tym razem Loki im się tak łatwo nie wywinie.  
– Przyjacielu Anthony… – Zaczyna Thor, ale do Sali wpada reszta Avengersów.  
– Tony! – Mówi Clint jedząc solony popcorn oraz popijając go colą, albo innym słodkim napojem zawierającym monosacharydy. Natasha wzdycha z ulgą. Thor wstaje i wychodzi powoli z Sali. Jego ramiona są zwieszone, a wieczny uśmiech zmienia się w lekką podkówkę.  
– Wiesz o moim dziecku? Gdzie ono jest? – Pyta nie pewnie Tony, patrząc na Clinta.  
– Wiem… Mały jest z Kapitanem Ameryką. – Odpowiada mu Barton.  
– I co? W szoku? – Pyta spokojnie Stark.  
– Ja wiedziałem, że w końcu ktoś Ci przyślę dziecko pocztą pantoflową, ale bez przesady i to jeszcze w koszyczku. – Mówi rozbawiony Clint.  
– Do czego zmierzasz? – Tony unosi brew.  
– Do… – Zaczyna Barton, lecz Bruce mu przerywa.  
– Do tego, że to podręcznikowy przykład biblii, gdy matka Mojżesza zamyka w koszyczku, a później puszcza go Nilem w nieznane.  
– Sugerujecie, że to dziecko nie jest moje? – Stark marszczy brwi. Nie rozumie, kilku spraw. Nie rozumie smutku Thora, przecież Loki jest zły, po drugie nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak wyjaśnić im magiczne pojawienie się dziecka w drużynie mścicieli, ale wiedział, że Avengersi będą źli na niego, że im niczego nie powiedział?  
– W sumie to tak… Ciężko nam uwierzyć, że to twoje dziecko. Zresztą zrób te testy i tak już wszyscy wiedzą. – Mówi Natasha, a Anthony, zgadza się z nią. Agentka Romanoff wzdycha z ulgą, ponieważ już wysłała do badań próbki krwi.  
***  
Dziesięć godzin później (około godziny 18:25) Stark, wychodzi ze szpitala w asyście wszystkich Avengersów i swojego synka, który z chęcią zaczął by już chodzić. Maluch zaciska łapki, na świeżo wyprasowanej, biało-granatowej koszuli i lekko ślini ją.  
Tony marszczy brwi, widząc, ogromne ilości reporterów, którzy siedzą pod oknami i tylko czekają na ruchy, biednego Starka.  
– Natasha, zrób coś dla mnie… – Zaczyna spokojnie, Stark obserwując kobietę.  
– Słucham? – Ta unosi brew, lecz domyśla się o co mu może chodzić.  
– Zwołaj konferencje prasową, na jutro… – Mówi Anthony, chodź już go boli głowa. Marzy tylko i wyłącznie o jednej rzeczy… Mianowicie o tym by znaleźć się w swoim audi R8 i mknąć ponad 1000 km/h, tylko po to by mógł wrócić do naprawy swoich urządzeń w warsztacie.  
– Dobrze… – Odpowiada Agentka Romanoff.  
Mściciele, obserwują Starka, przez jakiś czas, ponieważ martwią się o niego. Tony, z gracją wymija wszystkich reporterów, następnie podchodzi do samochodu, otwiera tyle drzwi, zapina malucha w foteliku, a nie co później, sam zasiada na przednim siedzeniu.  
***  
Mijają dwa dni i Tony ma konferencje prasową, gdzie oświadcza, że został dumnym tatuśkiem. Informuje również, że szuka matki jego dziecka i że chcę ją poznać. Prosi też, aby ta osoba zgłosiła się do jego biura w miarę szybki sposób.  
***  
Tony nie cieszy się, ponieważ pod jego biuro przychodzi prawie, szesnaście i pół tysiąca kobiet i żadna nie jest tą, która wygląda na normalną matkę. Owszem wszystkie nieziemsko piękne, wszystkie cudowne, ale żadna to nie ta. Anthony wiedziałby o tym, gdyby to była właśnie ona! Jego nowa miłość… Chyba. Pepper by wiedziała, myśli Stark, wzdychając ciężko i rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu.  
– Następna! – Mówi cicho.  
Tony załamuje ręce, do momentu, w którym do biura przybywa czarnoskóry mężczyzna z przepaską na jedno oko. Stark jest zdezorientowany, ponieważ ma kupę papierów. Nie pomaga również fakt, że mały zaczyna łapać wszystko. Tak, już kilka razy wziął z jego biurka czarny nowy telefon, albo sięgnął łapkami po szklankę, tylko po to by ją rozbić i cieszyć się, jak nie wiem. Maluch teraz siedzi na kolanach u Anthony’ego i ponownie ślini mu koszulę jednocześnie, mając w łapkach jakąś zmyślną zabawkę, którą mu kupiła Natasha. Stark błagał ją już o pomoc, ale ta nie miała nawet dwóch minut, aby zajrzeć do niego.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś kobietą Fury. – Mruczy cicho Stark. Jest nieco bardziej niż trochę rozbawiony.  
– Przychodzę z prośbą, a nie po to by zostać matką twojego dzieciaka… – Prycha prawie, jak byk Fury.  
– Co znowu przywłaszczyliście sobie, coś, co nie należy do was? – Unosi brew do góry i uśmiecha się wrednie.  
– Nie, ale potrzebuje twojej rady. – Fury już odczuwa, że będzie musiał łyknąć proszki na ból głowy. – Chodzi o nowe turbiny do naszego Tricarriera…  
– Mhm… Miesiąc, około pięćdziesięciu tysięcy.. – Mówi machinalnie Tony i bierze malucha na ręce. – Chyba nie będę nosił czystych koszul. – Wzdycha ciężko. Fury jedynie przytakuje zamyślony nad swoim nowym projektem.  
– Wiesz, że dziecko to duży obowiązek, zwłaszcza, gdy nie ma się żony. Jestem bardzo ciekawy jak pogodzisz Iron Mana z opieką nad dzieckiem i pracą w biurze.  
Tony odkłada malucha do kojca i zerka na Fury’ego ze wściekłością. Uderza dłońmi w biurko z całej siły.  
– Chodzi Ci, o to bym się wkurzył? – Mówi chłodno. – Fury przykro mi, ale nie wyprowadzisz mnie z równowagi… – Tony zaczyna mierzyć się z Fury’m na spojrzenia.   
Ktoś zaczyna pukać do drzwi, a Tony zaprasza swojego nowego gościa do pomieszczenia. Obaj natychmiastowo odwracają spojrzenia i widzą bardzo piękną młodą dziewczynę. Kobieta jest drobna, ma blondwłosy i zielone hipnotyzujące oczy. Uśmiech na jej karminowych wargach jest piękny wręcz idealny. Kobieta ma również zieloną piękną sukienkę.  
Tony odwraca się. Mały zaczyna płakać, domagając się uwagi swojego ojca. Stark bierze malucha na ręce i podchodzi do biurka gdzie ma pochowane różne zabawki, delikatnie wyjmuje jedną z nich i zaczyna ją otwierać, następnie podaje ją małemu. Kobieta opiera grzecznie nic nie mówi. Jest jedynie uśmiechnięta, nie jest jak inne, które strasznie wybrzydzały, albo się zachwycały i mówiły jedynie, jaki ten dzieciak jest kochany.  
– Nazywam się… – I w tym momencie maluch zaczyna głośno płakać.  
– Przepraszam bardzo. – Mówi cicho, a kobieta wzdycha. – Może umówimy się na jakieś bliższe spotkanie, nie tutaj? – Mówi wpatrując się w jej oczy.  
– Ależ oczywiście, Panie Stark.  
– Mów mi Tony… – Mężczyzna podaje kobiecie, numer telefonu komórkowego do siebie…  
***  
Około kolejnego miesiąca później; Tony ponownie sypia bardzo sporadycznie. W nocy, gdy zasypia śni mu się Loki, a gdy wstaje widzi smętną twarz kapitana Ameryki. Tak Ci dwaj wciąż się nie pogodzili…  
Pewnego pięknego, słonecznego dnia, gdy wszyscy Mściciele wybywają z Avengers Tower, do Tony’ego znów przybywa Loki. Mężczyzna nie ma pojęcia czy ten jest tylko marą senną czy jest prawdziwy.  
Stark, macha tylko ręką na odchodne i sięga na blat po kolejny kubek kofeinowego trunku Bogów, jakim jest oczywiście kawa. Mara zerka na niego i uśmiecha się jedynie chłodno Podchodząc do malca, który siedzi w kojcu i bacznie wszystko obserwuje w buzi mając smoczek.  
– Mógłbyś go nazwać Fenris… – Wypala nagle do Tony’ego, który upija kolejny łyk i odstawia pusty kubek na blat biurka.  
– Jarvis? Czy postać stojąca przede mną jest prawdziwa czy to tylko jakaś chora sztuczka, przez którą fajnie znowu sobie ze świruje? – Pyta spokojnym tonem Stark,   
– Sir to jedynie splot energii, Pana Lokiego nie ma tutaj…  
I w tym momencie Loki znika stając się czarno zielonymi płatkami róż, które same się zapalają, a nim upadną na ziemię tak po prostu znikają. Tony nie ma pojęcia co się stało, ale lekko się tym nie pokoi. Tylko lekko, ponieważ Stark jest zajęty, tworzeniem póki co holograficznych silników odrzutowych. I serio wcale mu się nie podoba fakt, iż Fury chce coś od niego… To się źle skończy.  
Stark właśnie kończy bawić się ze schematem i prosi, aby Jarvis, zapisał plik, następnie wysłał go Fury’emu.  
– Jak mam nazwać plik sir? – Pyta spokojnie komputerowe A.I. Tony bierze malucha i jakiegoś miśka na ręce.  
– To plik dla S.H.I.E.L.D., więc możesz go nazwać „Projekt wizja..” – Tony idzie w kierunku windy, po czym wsiada do niej. – Jarvis? Sprawdź co oznacza imię Fenris. – Mówi spokojnym tonem, wsiadając do jej wnętrza.  
Tony nie ma pojęcia, czemu, ale to imię mu się spodobało. Jarvis przeszukuję globalną bazę danych, po czym odpowiada.  
– Sir, według składu w sieci światowej, znaczenie pochodzi od mitologii Nordyckiej. Syn Lokiego i olbrzymki Angerbody. Imię to oznacza wilka..  
– Aha… – Mężczyzna wzdycha. – Ciekawe, czemu rzucił akurat takie imię prawda.   
…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem z siebie dumna :D.. 10 stron! Jezu.. Bić mi pokłony :D.. Wiem miało być szybciej, ale nie dałam rady, za to macie 10 stron tego o to i cudeńka :*!
> 
> Liczę na wasze komcie, bo ostatecznie nie piszę tego dla siebie tylko dla was :*!


	6. Fenris..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka kochani!  
> Nie, nie zapomniałam o tym blogu. Głównie brak czasu spore problemy z weną i z własnym zdrowiem oraz parę innych rzeczy skłoniły mnie do nie obecności :D.  
> Ostatnio miałam chwilę i napisałam prawie, 12 stron chyba, jeszcze nie miałam czasu na sprawdzenie tego w stu procentach, więc możliwe, że będą błędy i takie tam, za co wybaczcie.
> 
> Romans między Lokim, a Tonym będzie trwał jeszcze, ale nie wiem sama przez ile rozdziałów.. Zresztą dowiecie się więcej w poniższym tekście :*. Pozdrawiam xD..

Rozdział: 6. – Fenris..  
Mija kilka dni od momentu, w którym Tony’ego nawiedza Loki i ten zapomina o jego wizycie. Przez ten okres nic się kompletnie nie dzieje tylko raz na Nowy Jork napada zgraja złych, zmutowanych wikingów*, które wyniszczają prawie pół miasta, lecz Avengersi radzą sobie z nimi i teraz odpoczywają gdzieś porozwalani po wierzy.  
… I tylko Stark jest jakiś cichy i bardzo zdenerwowany…  
***  
Do Starka przychodzą wyniki z testu na ojcostwo. Mężczyzna siedzi na sofie i upija łyk ginu z tonikiem, tak na rozluźnienie. Przez chwilę gapi się na stół, gdzie leży od dwóch godzin list i jakoś jeszcze nie przemógł się do otworzenia go. A może to wina pewnych osób – w ilości dwie, – które urządziły sobie „piknik”, w jego szybie wentylacyjnym? Hm… Może…  
Popijają teraz zapewne cole oraz wpierdalają chipsy lub popcorn i tylko czekają, aż Tony dostanie zawału przez ich schodzenie po linie, jak to Natasha i Clint mają już w zwyczaju. Stark wzdycha i bierze kopertę w ręce. Ma nadzieję, że ten list schowany w tej kopercie powie mu prawdę.  
Czekanie nie ma sensu. Tak, jest i Stark doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Bierze kopertę w dłonie, obraca nią przez chwilę. Jakiś czas później, wsuwa w końcu palec za jej krawędź. Otwiera ją przez przeciągnięcie palca, dostając się po chwili do treści znajdującej się w środku. Rozchyla list a następnie czyta go bardzo szybko, a zarazem chaotycznie. Po chwili na jego ustach pokazuje się uśmiech, a sekundę później zaskoczenie i szok.  
Tony wzdycha i słyszy otwieranie szybu wentylacyjnego. Mały siedzi na podłodze i bawi się misiem, którego kupiła mu Natasha.  
– I co?! – Romanoff zjeżdża po linie, robiąc to potwornie cicho. Mimo, że Stark tego się spodziewa to i tak podskakuje i dostaje zawału na miejscu. Romanoff staję gładko najpierw na palcach, a następnie, na pełnych nogach, uginając je lekko. Po chwili do niej dołącza jeszcze jedna persona, jaką jest Clint.  
– Matka nie jest w bazie danych.. Tak jakby nie istniała.. Ale… – Stark waha się przez chwilę, nim kończy swoją wypowiedź. – … dzieciak jest mój. – Westchnął cicho Tony.  
Natasha zdaje się być szalenie z siebie zadowolona. Pewnie znów wygrała jakiś zakład z Bartonem. Tony ma racje, bo po chwili do dłoni kobiety zostaje przekazany banknot o nominale dwóch dolarów. Mężczyzna będący na banknocie zdaje się z niego kpić a Tony wzdycha, nie komentując tego, jakoś bardzo złośliwie.  
– Hazard Barton? Serio? – Mruczy niskim tonem Tony.  
– Tak, serio. Jak wiesz, że mały jest twoim dzieckiem to jak dasz mu na imię? – Pyta spokojnie Barton, prostując się. Jego oczy były bardzo niebieskie, i bardzo rozbawione. W podobny sposób psiaki patrzą na swego pana. Daj mi patyk a pobawię się w twoją grę.  
– Fenris. – Anthony sam nie wie, czemu to mówi, ale to imię jest mu jakoś dziwnie znajome. Nie wie tylko skąd. Wzdycha ciężko po chwili i wstaje podchodząc do okna.  
– Dlaczego akurat Fenris? – Dopytuje Natasha, ale Tony nie wie, co ma jej odpowiedzieć. Po prostu wzrusza jedynie ramionami.  
– W sumie, sam nie wiem, czemu. To jest chyba pierwsze imię, jakie przyszło mi do głowy..? – Bardziej pyta niż stwierdza mężczyzna i opiera się o ścianę tuż obok okna. – Dobra, nie ważne. – Wzdycha spokojnie. Szkoda, że nie pamiętam, z kim byłem tamtej nocy, te paręnaście miesięcy temu.  
– Może, chociaż wygląd jej pamiętasz?  
– Na pewno była pięęękna. – Clint śmieje się cicho.  
– Była. – Tony stara się przypomnieć ów kobietę, ale jest to dosyć utrudnione, ponieważ Stark lubi seks i miał sporo kobiet w swoim trzydziestopięcioletnim życiu. Między innymi, dlatego nie ma pojęcia jak wygląda owa kobieta. Maluch piszczy i śmieje się łapiąc Starka za nogawkę. Chcę wstać, ale Tony go usadawia na własnych kolana, przez co mały się wierci, więc ten bierze go i stawia go na nie co galeretowatych nóżkach, trzymając go za rączki. Dziecko robi dosłownie kilka kroczków i siada na pupce, ale ponownie chcę wstać, wiec jego ojciec mu w tym pomaga. – Nie przypomnę sobie. Chyba miała… Blond włosy. – Coś w głowie Starka prychnęło z sarkazmem. „Taa, jasne!”  
– No to zawęziłeś pole poszukiwań. – Powiedział sarkastyczni Barton, a Tony przewrócił oczami nic już nie mówiąc.  
– Po prostu zadzwonię do tej blondynki, która zostawiła mi swój numer na tym przesłuchaniu. – Tony wzdycha, zamykając oczy. Maluch łapie go za nie co już przydługie, ciemne włosy i ciągnie go nie co mocniej niż powinien, przez co Stark jest zmuszony do zabrania jego malutkich rączek, na tyle ostrożnie, żeby maluch się nie rozpłakał.  
– Dzwoń, dzwoń może ona Ci pamięć „odświeży”… – Mówi spokojnie Clint i puszcza mu oczko. Po chwili Natasha idzie razem z Bartonem w kierunku windy, trzymając się pod ramię..  
Co za bzdura! Tony wzdycha i kręci głową na myśl, iż Barton mógłby… i Natasha! Być może są w czymś na wzór związku.  
***  
Tony łapie za telefon kilka godzin później, gdy siedzi w sypialni. Dzwoniąc do kobiety. Przez chwilę słychać głuchy odgłos pikania, aż w końcu po drugiej stronie słuchawki, odzywa się spokojny, lecz zmęczony głos. Kobieta dyszy lekko, a to dowodzi, że albo biega po dworze, albo biegła teraz do telefonu, albo jeszcze robiła coś innego. Tony kręci głową na TAKIE myśli.  
– Tak słucham?  
a– Witam nazywam się Tony Stark, rozmawiam z eee… – I tutaj Tony się zatrzymuje, bo kompletnie nie wie, jak kobieta się nazywa. Przez chwilę robi mu się głupio, ale po chwili sympatyczny głos się odzywa.  
– Tak Tony, to ja… – Zaczyna mówić blondynka śmiejąc się lekko, z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Nazywam się Lorelei. – Dodaje ponętnie.  
Mężczyzna rozmawia z kobietą o różnych rzeczach. Między innymi o tym czy będzie chciała przyjść do niego za jakiś czas. Ta zgadza się i prowokuje rozmowę, by Stark mówił o Lokim, jednocześnie w cale NIE wypytuje o niego. Jest diabelnie inteligentna, albo czaruje! Tony nie jest tego pewien.  
Po chwili mężczyzna wstaje, a jego myśli kierują się w stronę balkonu i są co raz bardziej chaotyczne. Nawet nie wie, co kobieta do niego zaczyna mówić. Tony pragnie teraz tylko znaleźć się przy blondynce o aksamitnym głosie…  
– Gdzie jesteś?   
– Na balkonie.  
… Po prostu chce być z nią!  
Jest po prostu oczarowany, a to oczarowanie jest do tego stopnia, że może zrobić wszystko. Wystarczy jedno słowo, jeden gest, rzuci się z okna, albo z balkonu wierzy, Avengers Tower i nikt nie powie, że to śmieszny głos go opętał!  
Tony podchodzi do krawędzi balkonu i wychyla się przez niego.  
Stark nie reaguje, gdy ktoś wpada do jego salonu i niepostrzeżenie staje za nim, trzymając w dłoni sztylet. Gapi się jedynie przez chwilę, po czym słyszy jakieś słowa, których nie rozumie.  
Pierwsze dwie minuty. Stark stoi w bez ruchu z telefonem przy uchu, z oczami wlepionymi w pojawiającą się przed nim kobietę, która przykłada sobie palec do ust. Jej strój jest Sukienką składającą się z zielonego tiulu oraz czarnego materiału nieznanego mu pochodzenia. Skóra zaś jest nie skazitelnie jasna, a oczy są jak szmaragdy z leciutką domieszką lapisu, na wewnętrznej stronie tęczówki. Jej włosy są hebanowe i długie, takie jak Stark pamięta.  
Tony nie wie, czemu, jednakże zna ją, a jedyne jego pytanie to… Skąd? A może? Ostrzegawcza lampka z tyłu głowy zapala się, ale on ma to gdzieś i robi jeszcze pół kroku i dopiero w momencie, gdy Stark odczuwa tępy ból i krzyk do swojego ucha, zaczyna sobie uświadamiać, że został właśnie oczarowany przez Lorelei, i że nie może jej ufać, na sto procent. Wie również, że osoba, która za nim stoi to nikt inny jak…  
– Jarvis, zbroja! – Warczy głośno Stark, lecz komputer milczy i nie reaguje. Tony powtarza rozkaz, ale jego komputerowy majordomus wciąż milczy. – Kurwa czy twoje cholerne moce usmażyły mi kompa?! – Syczy cicho, mężczyzna.  
Loki przewraca oczami, nic nie mówiąc przez chwilę. Zaciska jedynie dłoń na sztylecie, który wbrew pozorom jest tępy, jakby nie chciał, aby Starkowi Stała się krzywda.  
– Zbyt szybko poddajesz się emocją Stark. – Mówi spokojnie i chłodno. Zbyt spokojnie i zbyt chłodno jak na niego. – I po pierwsze rozłącz się. – Loki wyjmuje mu z dłoni telefon i miażdży go w uścisku swojej dłoni, tak, że z telefonu zostają szczątki szkła oraz metalowe części. – Po drugie nie. Nie usmażyłem niczego. A tak poza tym obudź się, bo zginiesz… – Szepcze cicho, prosto do warg mężczyzny. Tony cofa się gwałtownie, a Loki znika w pełnym skupienia zamgleniu. Coś ukrywa, ale Tony jeszcze nie wie co to jest…  
Tony rozgląda się po salonie i zaczyna rozumieć, że kobieta go oczarowała, kazała wyjść z sypialni i ruszyć do salonu, a następnie… Podejść do balustradę, przejść przez nią i skoczyć… Ale to by znaczyło to tylko jedno, Loki uratował mu życie. Ciekawe, czego będzie chciał w najbliższej przyszłości?  
***  
Tony jest w warsztacie, gdy Thor przychodzi do niego. Jest smutny, co u niego jest ostatnio dosyć częstym zjawiskiem. Widać to aż za bardzo, a Stark nie ma pojęcia, co tak naprawdę się dzieje, więc pyta od razu nim Thor rozsiądzie się na krześle, na którym zwykle rezyduje Banner i pomaga mu w tworzeniu. Wbrew pozorom i wszelkim opinią Thor dosyć często przychodzi do Starka. Więc ten nie jest zaskoczony faktem, iż jego przyjaciel do niego przyszedł. Po prostu pozwala mu na wszystko.  
– Chcesz pogadać? – Tony ma w ręce butelkę całkiem niezłego sznapsa i nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę.  
Thor obserwuje małego jak ten się bawi. Prawdopodobnie Natasha mu już powiedziała, że to jego syn. Maluch siedzi w kojcu i bawi się zabawkami. Nie długo trzeba będzie mu kupić dużo nowych rzeczy i dać własny pokój… O ile mały będzie chciał współpracować i nie przychodzić do ojca, co pięć sekund z pytaniem, „A po co to?”, co już mu się zdarza.  
Nie! Nie przychodzenie, ale pytanie o dosłownie wszystko.  
Asgardczyk zwiesza smętnie głowę i po chwili wzdycha. Dla Starka jest to jedno znaczne ze stwierdzeniem: „Tak, chcę pogadać, ale nie wiem jak zacząć”. Tony nic nie mówi. Bierze małego na ręce i wychodzi z warsztatu wraz z gromowładnym. Jadą windą przez chwilę, a gdy wysiadają Tony wkłada malucha do kojca. Thor unosi głowę i zaczyna rozumieć gdzie są.  
– To dach? – Pyta zaskoczony blondyn, na co Stark z wolna skina mu głową, a następnie obaj lądują na kanapach.  
– No, więc, o czym chcesz pogadać?  
– Loki… – Zaczyna bardzo cicho Thor. – Nie żyje. – Dodaje chwilę później, po czym patrzy na swoje dłonie z niedowierzaniem. Dotychczas przychodziło mu to z trudem. Stark zaczyna się zastanawiać czy może to przez to tyle razy widział go, aż tak przygnębionego. – Zginął o tu na moich rękach, lecz o jego męstwie w boju powinny być głoszone legendy. – Mówi pół szeptem. – Zabił go jeden z mrocznych elfów, o których pewnie słyszałeś w tym śmiesznym pudle, którym wy, śmiertelni zwiecie telewizją. Jeden ze sług Malekitha wbił mu ostrze prosto w serce. Uratował mi przy tym życie. – Thor spojrzał na niego spokojnie opierając twarz na dłoniach.  
– Wiesz nie zrozum mnie źle, ale … Serio uważasz, że Loki mógł zginąć? – Tony sam nie wie, dla czego, ale chce, naprawdę chce mu się śmiać z tego powodu. – Lub poświęcić się kwestią kogoś innego? – Stark parska nieopanowanym rechotem, ale ten śmiech zostaje szybko powstrzymany, przez dłoń Thora, która zaczyna go dusić.  
– To nie jest zabawne – Syczy Thor i jest zdenerwowany. – Zabraniam Ci się tak wyrażać o mym bracie.  
– Przecież sam wiesz, jaki z niego kłamca! – Jęczy Stark, a Thor puszcza jego szyje mimo woli, a jego ciało osuwa się na pościel. – Zresztą … Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mógłbyś sądzić, że Loki żyje. – Mówi Stark i wzdycha. Kilka sekund później dociera do niego co powiedział i stara się to odkręcić, ale już nie może.  
Thor wzdycha, a chwilę później wstaję.  
– Powinieneś mniej pić przyjacielu, miesza Ci się w głowie.  
– Ale mi o to chodziło. – Warczy cicho. Coś jest nie tak… – Loki nie mógłby przeżyć takiego ataku. – Tony marszczy brwi i wzdycha, niczego więcej nie mówiąc, jedynie zastanawia się nad swoim zachowaniem i dochodzi do jednego wniosku. Loki rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie. Prawdopodobnie, takie, by mówił o tym, iż Loki nie żyję. Nienawidzę magii, a Loki to cholerny, złośliwy dupek!  
– Przecież o tym mówię…  
Maluch wystawia rączki do Thora, a ten delikatnie bierze go na ręce i czule całuje go w czoło. Stark obserwuje go przez chwile, zupełnie zapominając o własnym zachowaniu z przed chwili i od tym co się wydarzyło. Nie ma sensu tego analizować, gdyż zapewne oszalałby gdyby musiał rozkładać każde swoje zachowanie na tak zwane czynniki pierwsze. To chore… Myśli jeszcze i upija spory łyk z butelki sznapsa. … A raczej to było by chore.  
– Wujek! – Maluch wskazuje rączką na Tony’ego. – Chcem do taty! – Chichocze słodko. No cóż nie długo będzie miał roczek. Stark wzdycha i odbiera swojego ukochanego synka.  
– Będzie z ciebie pewnie nie długo wspaniały ojciec. – Mówi Tony i nagle coś w pada mu do głowy. – Thor, Kiedy twój brat zginął? – Pyta nagle, bo coś mu przyszło do głowy.  
– Mija dokładnie dziewiąty miesiąc, czemu pytasz? – Mówi zdziwiony mężczyzna.  
– Z ciekawości..  
– Tata hau, hauu! – Piszczy maluch i podskakuje na kolanach Starka.  
– Zaraz Jarvis Ci włączy, słonko. – Wzdycha ciężko. – Jarvis włącz mu bajkę „Zakochanego kundla”. – Mówi spokojnie mężczyzna, a Thor patrzy na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
– Tak jest sir! – Odpowiada komputerowy majordomus i po chwili ze stolika, stojącego przy kanapie wysuwa się szufladka z tabletem i uruchomioną już bajką.  
– Bajka o psie. – Mówi spokojnie Tony, obserwując wymowne spojrzenie Thora.  
– Mhm. Loki też lubił bajki o wilkach, za to brzydził się i bał węży. To chyba, przez to, że zawsze go nimi straszyliśmy. Za każdym razem była ta drobna nutka nie pewności czy jakiegoś mu nie schowaliśmy pod łóżkiem. Za każdym razem tak śmiesznie podskakiwał. – Mówi Thor cicho, a na jego ustach pojawia się nie pewny uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy Thor staje się tym Thorem, którego Stark pamięta z przed śmierci Lokiego.  
Thor upija od razu pół butelki sznapsa, którą wręczył mu Stark.  
– „My”? – Dopytuje.  
– Tak… My. Ja, Hogun i oczywiście Fandral, Loki się nam odpłacał, najczęściej jakimiś psikusami, jak robaki zamiast dobrego wina, albo raz zmienił kurczaka w żywą, biegającą kurę… – Thor zaśmiał się lekko. – To były czasy… Ale niestety, później Loki zaczął się zamykać w sobie i trzymać bardziej z boku. Zaczął czytać wiele magicznych ksiąg i niestety, ale zaczął stawać się złym, a za nim się obejrzałem to jego życie zmieniło się w mój koszmar. Nawet mi nie chciał powiedzieć, że nie jest mym bratem z krwi, a z obowiązku! – Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Chyba się już spił. Stark nic nie mówił. Jedynie słuchał. – Dowiedziałem się tego o tym z czystego przypadku, gdyż Odyn mi o tym powiedział. Czułem się w tedy winny, całego zła, jakie mu wyrządziłem i chciałem by miał wszystko wynagrodzone. Nawet wolałem, by to on był królem, niż ja. Miałby swój tron i spokój, jakiego chciał od początku. – Wzdycha. – Właściwie wciąż czuję się winny. Nigdy nie chciałem źle dla Lokiego. – Mówi spokojnie i smutno zarazem.  
– Chciałbym to widzieć. – Mówi spokojnie Stark. – Znaczy chodzi mi o to, iż chciałbym widzieć, to, w jaki sposób robiliście sobie psikusy. – Dodaje szybko i wzdycha. Po między mężczyznami zapada cisza, ale nie jest ona w cale nie przyjemna. Jedyne co przerywa im spokój to bajka, która leci w tablecie i cichy, ale słodki chichotek.  
***  
– Jak to wam nie działają Fury?!  
Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapada cisza. Tony wyobraża sobie, iż Fury’emu pękła żyłka i najprawdopodobniej leci mu krew z nosa. Westchnienie zmienia jego zdanie i Tony już wie, iż ten prawdopodobnie pstryka długopisem.  
– Nie masz wyjścia Stark. Przyjeżdżaj do nas. – Mówi pewnie czarnoskóry mężczyzna o brązowym ślepiu.  
– Wiesz, co?  
Stark, chce przekląć, ale wie, że nie może, bo mały się nauczy i to nie będzie mądre posunięcie.  
– Do diabła z tobą, Fury! – Syczy cicho mężczyzna, po czym odpina Fenrisowi pasy. – Będę, za dwie godziny i jest to ostatni raz, kiedy jestem u was.  
– Przecież wiesz, że Triskelion Cię potrzebuje Stark… – Mówi chłodno, a Tony prycha.  
– To już wasz problem, nie mój…   
Tony ma napięty grafik. Zwłaszcza, że mały się rozchorował. Fenris zaczyna płakać i tak po prostu wymiotuje prosto na biedną, koszulę należącą do Starka, która jest w białym odcieniu. Wzdycha i nic nie mówi. Pierwszy raz od dawna chłopiec wymiotuje. W domu dostał jeszcze wysokiej gorączki. Trzydzieści osiem i osiem. Stark jest zaskoczony i przerażony jednocześnie. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, iż Tony doskonale wie, że najbliżej ma do Triskelionu, – czyli głównej siedziby Tarczy – którą Nick otwiera zaledwie pół roku temu.  
Tony idzie z malcem do szpitala. Po chwili wchodzi do S.H.I.E.L.D.wskiej windy. Wjeżdża z Fenrisem na piętro. Tam, wśród ludzi Anthony widzi kobietę o pięknych blond włosach i pięknym, idealnym wręcz biuście.  
– Mamaa! – Płacze maluch. – Chcem do maamyy! Tatusiu, gdzie mamusiaa! – Maluch płacze coraz głośniej, a Tony staje jak wryty. Nie ma pojęcia co on zasadzie ma uczynić by maluch przestał płakać i wymiotować. Do tego ta, gorączka.  
Tony nigdy nie będzie idealnym tatą, bez żony. Myślenie o tym wszystkim przychodzi mu z trudem.  
– Słuchaj możesz się nim zająć? – Pyta nie pewnie, a chwilę później blondynka, a zarazem jedna z agentek bierze malucha z uśmiechem. W sumie wyglądają uroczo. – Myszko, puścisz mnie na dziesięć minut? – Pyta pół szeptem pół normalnie, do ucha malca, ponieważ ten wczepił się w niego łapkami.  
– Jasne, że się zajmę tym aniołkiem. Hm… Dostaniesz dużego lizaka. – Uśmiecha się łagodnie młoda Agentka tarczy. Mały patrz na nią i na ojca. Po czym ten wybucha histerycznym płaczem.  
– Przyjdę, za chwilę. – Mówi mężczyzna, ale maluch kurczowo się trzyma zarzyganej koszuli Starka. – Ale przyjdziesz, tatusiu?! – Piszczy maleństwo, zapłakane.  
– Oczywiście, że przyjdę. – Wzdycha i maluch w końcu go puszcza. Mały uspokaja się gwałtownie i zamyka oczka.  
– No dobrze, tatusiu! – Piszczy maluch, wtulając się w już teraz w ojca. Jego są wciąż przerażone i smutne, ale maluch już nie płacze. Tony wzdycha i podaje go kobiecie, obiecując jednocześnie małemu, że zaraz wróci.  
***  
Tony nie wie czy dobrze robi, zostawiając malucha, aż na ponad trzy godziny, ale sam musiał się udać na Lemurian Star, aby zrobić kable łączące ich cholerne odrzutowce.  
– Projekt wizja ma ruszyć w sierpniu, a to wszystko dzięki tobie, Stark.. – Mówi spokojnie Fury odziany w ten swój płaszcz, do pochylającego się Tony’ego.  
– Uważaj bo uznam to za pochwałę. – Mówi spokojnie mężczyzna i wysuwa się z pod jednego z trzech latających statków. Fury milczy i obserwuje go w spokoju. – Jarvis sprawdź te kable czy są dobrze podłączone.. – Wzdycha i wyciera dłonie o szmatkę. – Nie wiem, po co Ci te lotniskoptery.  
– To nie twoja sprawa. – Odpowiada Fury i puszcza mu spojrzenie mówiące „tylko spróbuj się odezwać jakoś złośliwie, a obiecuje Ci, że skoczysz marnie.  
Jarvis oczywiście mu pomaga, jak tylko może, aby przyspieszyć pracę, jednakże i gdy tylko do Tony’ego dociera głos Jarvisa, że wszystko, jak najbardziej działa, opuszcza natychmiast hangar, oczywiście podrzucając gdzieniegdzie pluskwy, aby po szpiegować super szpiega.  
Problemy zaczynają się dopiero, gdy wpada na Amerykańskiego super żołnierza i tak stwierdza, że jego życie było by zbyt piękne gdyby nie fakt, iż wpadł na Kapitana, który wyniósł się na „prośbę” Starka i wracał w razie „konieczności”, której jak na razie nie było. Kapitan jedzie do biura Fury’ego, pewnie by otrzymać jakąś misje.  
Ostatecznie to tylko Doom trochę broił, ale tutaj to nawet Stark nie był im potrzebny, wiadomo, dzieciak na głowie.  
Tony wzdycha, ale nie odzywa się słowem do kapitana, który wsiada z nim do windy. Kapitan również nie ma zamiaru się odezwać. Patrzy w sufit i opiera się o ścianę szklanej windy.  
– Dwa razy próbowałeś mnie przeprosić, co się stało, że dalej nie próbujesz? – Pyta Stark, ale Kapitan milczy. – Czyżbyś nie chciał się odzywać do mnie już do końca świata? – Prycha cicho.  
– Nie o to chodzi Stark. – Syczy wściekły mężczyzna. – Zatrzymaj windę! – Warczy Steve, jest wściekły. Szklana wyciągarka pionowa staje, między piętrami. Tony wyobraża sobie, jak ludzie na dolnych piętrach cierpią z powodu braku transportu na górne piętra. – Psia krew, ty nie widzisz, swojej winy w tym wszystkim?! – Warczy wkurzony Kapitan ubrany w to swoje wdzianko ze elastanu.  
– Nie moja wina, że Pepper zginęła, nie moja wina rozumiesz?! Nie moja! Poza tym źle się czuje z tym, iż nie powiedziałeś mi o tym małym… On w ogóle ma imię?! – Prycha chłodno. Odsuwa się gwałtownie, gdy Tony prawie uderza go w nos, za takie słowa i odparowuje atak, tym samym.  
Po chwili obaj się biją. Tony łapie Steve’a za włosy, a Steve wykręca mu lewą dłoń do tyłu, prawie ją łamiąc przy tym.  
– Ma imię do cholery! Dałem mu na imię Fenris. – Warczy chłodno i ze złością. – Chciałem Cię przeprosić, ale widać, że nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco wartościowy by móc być twoim przyjacielem, do cholery! – Wrzeszczy Tony, a Kapitan prycha cicho. Stark puszcza jego włosy, a złote dziecko Ameryki jego rękę. Tony opada na kolana i wzdycha.  
– To nie ja zerwałem tę przyjaźń, tylko ty. – Kapitan podkreśla niektóre słowa smętnie i przenosi spojrzenie na klęczącego mężczyznę. – Otwórz windę, dalej pójdę pieszo. – Syczy wściekle, a winda jedzie nie co w górę i otwiera się lekko.  
– Tak jest…  
– Ale to nie znaczy, że nie chcę wrócić do tego, co było, bo tak Ci powiem, że po prostu brakuje mi Ciebie. – Mówi szeptem, już do samego siebie. – Jedź do sektora szpitalnego.  
– Tak jest…  
Tony opiera się o windę, po chwili wstaje i wychodzi będąc już w miejscu docelowym. Stark idzie przez chwilę, nim znajduje się na oddziale dziecięcym, gdzie są głównie mutanci. Tony ma nadzieję, że jego synek nie będzie jednym z nich. Bo to rzecz jasna nie zawęzi kręgu poszukiwań. Wzdycha i otwiera odpowiednie drzwi. Trzyma chwilę klamkę nim wejdzie całkowicie do środka Sali. Przez chwilę nie dowierza. Zamyka drzwi i ponownie je otwiera.  
Mężczyzna widzi śpiącą kobietę przy łóżeczku malucha. Czarnowłosa kobieta ma alabastrową cerę. Czując spojrzenie na sobie kobieta otwiera oczy zielonogranatowe oczy i wzdycha ciężko. Przejeżdża palcami po oczach i odwraca się całkowicie przodem do Starka.  
Maluch porusza się w okratowanym łóżeczku, ale śpi dalej Tony u się łagodnie i wzdycha cicho.  
– To ty! – Wskazuje na nią palcem. – To z tobą się przespałem, tamtej nocy!  
Kobieta ziewa dyskretnie i przeciera oczy, jakby nie docierało do niej co się dzieje.  
– Co? Co? – Pyta, ale Tony wie, że już jej nie pozwoli uciec. Wie na sto procent, że to ona i koniec kropka.  
…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak myślicie, jak zareaguje kobieta i kim ona jest? :D..


End file.
